


Christmas Mischief

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Humor, Meddling Dumbledore, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds himself the victim of one of Dumbledore's Christmas pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "wreath." Beta'd by Dragoon811. Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Christmas Mischief**

"Why is there a wreath on my office door?" Severus asked Hermione as he entered their quarters.

"Because I thought your office could use some Christmas spirit," Hermione smiled.

"The students might get the wrong idea."

"Then remove it," Hermione challenged.

Severus scowled. "There seems to be a Permanent Sticking Charm on it and some complex wards that will only allow it the person who placed it there remove it. Take it off, Hermione."

"Can't," she replied. "It was my idea, but I didn’t put it there."

Severus's scowl fell. "Damnit, Albus." There was no way he'd get it off.


End file.
